wynonnaearpfandomcom-20200213-history
Waverly Earp
Waverly Earp (born September 8th, 1995) is a former Bartender at Shorty's and member of the Black Badge Division. Waverly is the daughter of the late Ward Earp and Michelle Earp, the youngest sister of Wynonna Earp and the late Willa Earp, ex-girlfriend of Champ Hardy and current girlfriend of Nicole Haught. Biography Waverly Earp is the youngest Earp sister. Neither her father nor her mother are present in her life. Her mother walked out when she was four. At the age of six, Waverly witnessed Wynonna accidentally shoot her father while trying to protect her family from The Seven. Moments later she saw the abduction of her oldest sister, Willa. While Wynonna eventually left Purgatory, Waverly stayed behind. She grew increasingly interested in the Earp curse, and geared her education towards researching it and the outlaws Wyatt Earp killed. In contrast to Wynonna, Waverly has a more optimistic attitude towards breaking the curse despite not being the Heir herself. She says that she "scoured every library, every archive in the country - and you know what I never found? A reason why I can't break the curse." This may be attributed to the possibility that she is not Ward Earp's biological daughter. Bobo reveals this secret to her in Episode 13. However, Wynonna wants Waverly to be safe and tells her that she is supposed to be normal. Waverly, on the other hand, wants to be useful and protect Purgatory, her "home." However, helps Wynonna track down Revenants with her researching skills. Waverly used to work at Shorty's as a waitress and at the police station as a researcher for the Black Badge Division. She also has an undergraduate degree via correspondence. Throughout the course of Season 1, Waverly questions her sexuality when she meets and consequently finds herself falling for Nicole Haught. Season 1, Episode 13, Waverly appears to have been possessed by an unknown evil entity, which later turns out to be the demon Mictian who discharges out of her and goes into Wynonna. In Season 2, Episode 1 Season 1 Purgatory Waverly first appears as Champ Hardy's girlfriend, bursts into the room holding a shotgun and starts firing shots at her cheating beau and his mistress. When the smoke clears, Waverly recognizes the mistress as her sister Wynonna. Waverly was more than glad to see her sister, since Wynonna had left Purgatory three years ago and they hadn't seen each other ever since. But coincidentally, the time that Wynonna came back, she turned 27, which makes Wynonna the Earp heir, which Waverly fears that a curse has returned upon the Earp family and Purgatory, which is a curse that only the Earp heir can put an end to. holding a shotgun.]] During Wynonna's absents, Waverly had built up quite a huge appetite on breaking the Earp Curse. Waverly wants to use Peacemaker to beat down the revenants, but Wynonna won't let her endanger herself. Wynonna goes to Shorty's to settle her nerves, Wynonna haunts the bar, where a dandily-dressed stranger shows particular interest in both Wyatt Earp and his gun. We'll come to learn that this stranger is a man by the name of Doc Holliday, who was Wyatt Earp's right hand man, now come back to make nice with all the outlaws he helped kill. It also appears - based on the ring on Doc's finger - that this is the person that came outta the well. It's a regular, weird, extended family reunion up in Purgatory. When Wynonna returns to her aunt's place from the bar, she finds Gus has been brutally beaten by the gang. Before she passes out, Gus tells Wynonna that they've taken Waverly. Wynonna wastes no time in tracking her down. Wynonna finds her sister with a noose around her neck and a chair on the tip of her toe, almost hanged, at their childhood home. Revenant Malcolm Ramaker and his posse of returned dead have got the place on lockdown. They strike Wynonna a bargain: Peacemaker, or her sister's life. Wynonna introduces a third option. First she lures one of the Revenants to a motorcycle, which she promptly explodes. Then, with a single ricocheting bullet she sends Ramaker back to hell and shreds the rope to set her sister free. saved by Wynonna from revenant gang.]] But Wynonna forgot about the third Revenant, and is all out of bullets to subdue him. Just in the knick of time, a shot coming from up in the hills takes out the demon — but no one can figure out who shot it. Deputy Marshall Dolls descends on the scene, albeit just a tad late, and provides shelter for the sisters. Dolls puts it straight to Wynonna: unless she wants to be tried for homicide, she's got to team up with him to defeat the Revenants. Wynonna has no choice but to fall in line. Keep the Home Fires Burning Waverly first appears when revenant Red winds in Shorty's, where Waverly works, and it's there he aims to wrestle Peacemaker from Wynonna. But when he gets the gun in his palm, the thing burns his hand and he is forced to drop it. Wynonna picks up Peacemaker, and aims it between Red's eyes and sends Red back to hell. Later, Waverly is seen trying to fix a beer dispenser in Shorty's, a new Purgatory police officer comes into the bar to introduce herself to the bartender. Waverly tries to dry her shirt since beer from the beer dispenser sprayed beer on her shirt, but realises that her shirt is too wet, so she changes her shirt. While changing, Waverly gets stuck with her shirt, she asks the Officer to help her to change her shirt. After changing, Waverly owes Nicole a favour, Nicole ask Waverly if she could buy her coffee tonight, but Waverly firmly states that she is in a relationship with a boy-man, so the Officer leaves her card for Waverly, and Waverly learns that the Officer's name is Nicole Haught. When the Revenant boss man Bobo Del Rey hears of how Red was vanquished at the hands of Wynonna and the unforgiving barrel of Peacemaker, he resolves to hire the Shadow Assassin Jim "Killer" Miller to take down the Earps. Meanwhile, Doc, uncharacteristically disguised in street clothes, goes snooping around Waverly's apartment looking for whatever Earp good he can get his hands on to appease Bobo. After finding a small roster of the undead outlaws, he's interrupted by Wynonna, who dropped in to find her sister. Instead Wynonna gets in a bit of a shoot out with Doc, who looks like a regular burglar. Doc's a quick draw, and shoots the Peacemaker out of Wynonna's hands before she can connect. In order to beckon the Shadow Assassin, and get in Bobo's good graces, Doc offers up a blood sample. Throwing the booklet of outlaws' names into the Shadow Assassin's lair successfully calls him forth. He's a shrouded, tall character with beady eyes that shine like candle flames. In a word, creepy. But there's a caveat: because the booklet was technically Waverly's property, the Shadow Assassin is headed for her. After doing some mystical digging, Dolls learns that the Earp Homestead was built on a bedrock of mineral that tends to attract evil, and that somewhere on the property is a special talisman that could come in handy in warding off Revenants. When Wynonna tells him that the sky over the house has gone dark, Dolls closes his books and hightails it over to her. While memories of burying the talisman come back to Waverly, a strange presence descends upon them, and Wynonna tells her sister to go inside. The Shadow Assassin has arrived, living up to his name; and into one of his shadows went Peacemaker, the last place it should be. Wynonna and Waverly go out to the pet cemetery to dig up the talisman when Dolls arrives, having retrieved Peacemaker from out the shadows. While Killer Jim is occupied with mistakenly trying to kill Waverly, Wynonna shoots him from behind before blowing his brains out. Levi the Revenant, who's always lurking around trying to spot the action, tries to get his hands on the dug-up talisman. But Dolls knocks him out. Instead of killing him, Wynonna sends Levi back to the Revenant camp with a message: she's going to "blow them all to hell.". Leavin' On Your Mind Waverly first appears at Dolls' office, Waverly explains her research and theories into the Revenant epidemic to the Deputy and Wynonna. In particular, the Revenant camp is contained in the Ghost River Triangle, a territory as cursed as it is neatly geometrical. The Revenants trapped inside the triangle can't escape, lest they suffer untold agony. While sweeping up her documents, Waverly comes across a tattered old photo of Doc Holliday, who looks suspiciously like the well and historically dressed stranger that's been hanging around the bar lately After Shorty's death, Champ and a teary-eyed Waverly reconcile. The younger Earp sister even shows some warmth for Office Haught, who has a bit more tact than her gloating boyfriend. A distraught Wynonna returns home where she finds, to her surprise, the stranger about town she's known as Henry. He wants to dispel any misunderstandings right away, and introduces himself for who he really is: Doc Holliday, right hand man to Wyatt Earp, right hand man to the Earp family. Wynonna is outright flabbergasted. The Blade Wynonna is not convinced that Doc Holliday is who he says he is, and urges the town odd ball she knows as John Henry to prove himself. To do that, she takes him to a dirt patch and has him demonstrate his sharp-shooting capabilities on a handful of household objects (beer bottles, wine bottles, playing cards, a nickel). He even hits his mark while blind folded. Turns out, Doc made a bargain to achieve eternal life, and ageless dashing good looks, after he and Wyatt Earp had a falling out. Back in town, a Revenant has claimed the life of one Megan Lynchford, by coming through a mirror and slicing her throat with a razor blade. Dolls and Wynonna investigate the crime scene where the two most prominent pieces of evidence are Megan's lifeless, bloodless body and the mirror on which is written "Repent Sinners." But besides that, nothing out of the ordinary. At the police headquarters, Waverly posits that a Revenant Father Robert Malick might be behind this spectral murder, considering he was convicted in his former glory of murdering women and being a bummer. Later at Shorty's, Doc comes upon a fellow boozer in the bathroom who's fallen victim to the barber Revenant's blade, and catches a glimpse of the barber in the mirror. Only problem is that when Waverly enters the bathroom, she sees Doc with a drawn knife in self-defense, and immediately assumes he's to blame for the murder. Dolls takes Doc into custody, where he subjects him to a one-on-one interrogation, but Holliday has nothing to divulge. It's a clash of the titans. While Wynonna hops around town trying to apologise up to every person she's jilted, Dolls goes shopping for items he will use to turn the barber's reflection into killable flesh and blood; and you can't find that stuff at Costco. Waverly heads to Doc Holliday's cell where she offers the inmate freedom in exchange for identifying the latest killer, which he does gladly: August Hamilton, the once-barber of and keeper of the town's dirty secrets. And the harshest aftershave west of the Mississippi. Meanwhile at the Black Badge headquarters, Dolls has set up a black arts trap using tools and knowhow he picked up from his time in the Middle East, which he hopes will draw August out from his reflective shelter. Waverly, studied in ancient languages, delivers an incantation that draws spirits from the underworld to the present. A few even inhabit Dolls and take him for a fox trot around the room, and Doc has to stun the Marshall with a Taser to prevent him from going berserk. The barber is called forth, and Wynonna shoots his reflection with Peacemaker; Dolls has stopped breathing — forcing Wynonna to give mouth-to-mouth, he lives. When he regains consciousness, Dolls tells Wynonna that the barber was just toying with them, and that he's still swinging his blade with impunity. So Wynonna gets an idea. Wynonna, Waverly, and Doc track down August at Big Deep Lake, where the barber is hiding out. He springs from the murky depths to surprise Wynonna, running his blade across her throat. Wynonna realizes that the person she's wronged the most is her sister Waverly, as Wynonna became the "chosen one" and Earp heir rather than Waverly. When she realizes this, Wynonna regains her power over the barber and escapes his grasp. Then Wynonna sends him back to hell. Digging Up Bones Wynonna's having bad dreams, a fringe benefit of the Earp family curse, and a consequence of all the revenge she's been getting. But Waverly is concerned that Wynonna might be heading for the deep end if she's not watchful. The next day, Dolls takes Wynonna for a personal meeting with Judge Cryderman, the less-than-dependable magistrate presiding over the town of Purgatory. When Dolls raises his concerns about Bobo Del Rey's criminal activity, in particular a mysterious and heavily guarded crate Dolls saw him receive. After listening to Dolls, the judge says that there is nothing that he can do, so he gave dolls a search warrant into one of the trailers in the park. Turns out, Dolls is going to use the search warrant to wage some good old fashioned search and seizure on Bobo's grounds. While the trailer park people are all out and about in a tizzy, Waverly will snap pics of all interested parties, and then have Doc Holliday cross-reference those photos to identify his old Revenant buddies. Except for some reason the trailer park is practically empty, and there's no sign of criminal activity in Bobo's humble abode. Seems like Bobo was tipped off. Frustrated and desperately seeking the last two Revenants present when her father died, Wynonna loses her cool and starts fighting with the revenants and taking names. Except with less emphasis on the name-taking. After the scuffle, Dolls arrests Bobo (for resisting arrest) and takes him to the station. But he's not confident the charges are going to stick long enough for him to find the crate. Instead, he's got to go back to Judge Cryderman and assure him that things are going well. In the interrogation room, Bobo is paid a visit by Waverly, who wants to know why he chose to manipulate her as a young girl, to which Bobo responds that he sees deep, dark things in her. The elder Earp sister arrives, and draws Peacemaker on Bobo. But through some sleight of hand he's able to grab the pistol and brandishes it at Wynonna instead. But before things can get too far out of hand, Bobo's lawyer Miss Storm arrives to get her client out of jail. Later, we see Miss Storm encounter Doc. He freaks out, Miss Storm is Constance Clootie, the witch that caused his immortality and threw him down a well. She's the woman he's been seeking revenge on. After Wynonna leaves the station, Wynonna gets hijacked in her car by a guy looking to talk to Bobo. Doc and Waverly, sensing something's up, trail fast behind her. Meanwhile back at the Judge's lair, Cryderman tells Dolls that the Marshall's superiors have been calling, questioning his judgment. Out on the highway, Wynonna breaks free of the hijacker's grasp before she's intercepted by her sister and Doc. Turns out the Doc and the hijacker, Fish, are old-buddies-old-pals. Fish says that though he doesn't have the names of the remaining Revenants that took Wynonna's father, he does have a picture with all seven of them, and will show it to her, for something in return. He wants Wynonna to help reunite him with his Revenant photographer lover, whom he promised to meet back up with when they regenerated. Only problem is, this photographer made a dirty deal with Bobo that went south. Constant Cravings Coming Soon Walkin' After Midnight Coming Soon Two-Faced Jack Coming Soon Bury Me With My Guns On Coming Soon She Wouldn't Be Gone Coming Soon Landslide Coming Soon House of Memories Coming Soon I Walk the Line Coming Soon Season 2 Steel Bars and Stone Walls Coming Soon Shed Your Skin Coming Soon Gonna Getcha Good Coming Soon She Ain't Right Coming Soon Let's Pretend We're Strangers Coming Soon Whiskey Lullaby Coming Soon Everybody Knows Coming Soon No Future in the Past Coming Soon Forever Mine Nevermind Coming Soon I See a Darkness Coming Soon Gone as a Girl Can Get Coming Soon I Hope You Dance Coming Soon' Relationships Wynonna Earp Relationship: Sister Season 1= (Purgatory) Wynonna left Purgatory when she was quite young, leaving Waverly behind. After being apart for three years Wynonna sees Waverly again on her 27th birthday. She is caught trying to seduce Waverly's boyfriend, Champ Hardy, for information. Waverly takes a shot at Wynonna before they both recognize each other. Waverly admittedly holds a grudge against Wynonna for leaving her alone in Purgatory, even though Wynonna believes it was for the best. Waverly believes they need to stand and fight, however, Wynonna is more interested in staying far away from Purgatory and the troubles attached to it. Wynonna follows Waverly's suggestion and locates Peacemaker, but is then shocked and frustrated when she learns Waverly has been researching the Earp curse. When Waverly is abducted Wynonna is both distraught and furious and goes to the homestead to save her. After rescuing Waverly from the Revenants she admits she will be staying in Purgatory. |-|Season 2= TBA Nicole Haught Relationship: Girlfriend Season 1= (Keep the Home Fires Burning) Waverly meets Nicole for the first time at Shorty's. Nicole expresses interest in Waverly immediately, however, Waverly insists she is interested in guys and has a boyfriend. Nicole says that she's been there and describes it as the worst. (Leavin' on Your Mind) After Waverly gives her presentation to Wynonna and Dolls, Nicole walks in to report on unusual activity and makes another glance at Waverly before leaving. She later goes to Shorty's to console Waverly over the death of Shorty. Just then that Waverly's boyfriend, Champ Hardy, appears and makes things slightly awkward for Nicole. She walks away and Champ says that there's something about her that he doesn't like. (Walking After Midnight) Nicole and Wynonna have a few drinks together, and Nicole talks about Waverly spending her whole life catering to others and she probably can figure out what she wants. Wynonna thinks that Waverly should hang out with her, to which Nicole agrees. Later, at the Homestead, while Waverly walks Chrissy Nedley inside, she smiles and waves and Nicole, who waves back. (Two-Faced Jack) Waverly, Doc and Dolls visit Nicole who is recovering at the hospital. Dolls asks her what was the last thing she remembered seeing. Under the effects of morphine, she blurts out, "Waverly Earp, smiling at me from her front porch." Nicole is slightly embarrassed and Waverly is confused. (Bury Me With My Guns On) Waverly realizes her feelings for Nicole. After an uncomfortable encounter, Waverly visits Nicole at the Police Station and kisses her. Nicole is confused and steps back. Waverly tells her how she feels and they kiss again, officially beginning their romantic relationship. (House of Memories) Willa, Waverly's sister, walks in on Waverly and Nicole kissing. Champ notices them together and walks up to Nicole, accuses her of "stealing his girl", and makes a couple of homophobic comments. (I Walk the Line) Willa threatens to shoot Nicole, calling her 'Waverly's girlfriend'. Waverly begs Wynonna to give Willa the Peacemaker, stating she loves Nicole. Willa shoots Nicole and Waverly rushes to her side, relieved to find out she is wearing a bulletproof vest. Waverly and Nicole kiss before Waverly leaves to help Wynonna stop Willa. |-|Season 2= (Steel Bars and Stone Walls) Waverly reunites with Nicole at the Earp homestead. While treating the bruise, Waverly kisses Nicole and they try to take it further until Nicole's bruise makes it painful. Nicole says Waverly tastes different (Their first kiss after she absorbed black fluid). Nicole is deeply concerned about Waverly's personality changes and hopes that deep down inside she's still "her Waverly". Waverly assures her that she is. (Shed Your Skin) Nicole and Waverly's relationship has been somewhat tense because of Nicole being kept out Black Badge Division and Waverly's changes in personality (caused by her being possessed by the Mictian). The two briefly kiss at Earp homestead but are interrupted by Wynonna. Wynonna talks about it, and Waverly states that it's for Nicole's protection and admits that she would die inside if anything happened to her. At the end, Nicole shows up at the Earp homestead. She makes up with Waverly and they both agree that the worst part of a relationship is the fighting. She then gives Waverly some papers that could help her discover whether or not she's truly an Earp. They then end up having make-up sex in Waverly's room. (Gonna Getcha Good) Waverly performs a dance for Nicole in her head cheerleader uniform. The two talk about how Nicole will be busy all weekend long. Waverly attempts one more cheer for Nicole but they are interrupted by Wynonna. Later, Waverly meets Nicole at the school's homecoming. She openly kisses Nicole until Nicole breaks it off, telling Waverly "not in uniform, not in public". Waverly says those reasons aren't good enough. When Nicole arrest Tucker Gardener, Waverly tries to warn Nicole of Gardener's status but she tells Waverly off. Nicole later confides in Wynonna about Waverly's changes. She worries that Waverly is becoming more cold and hard, and her sweetness is what Nicole loves about her. (Let's Pretend We're Strangers) After the Mictian transferred from Waverly to Wynonna, the now-possessed Wynonna arrives at the police station and sees Nicole Haught. When Nicole asks her where Waverly is, Dark Wynonna lied that she is sick (She was actually tied up and gagged to a chair at the Homestead). Nicole is skeptical because she had spoken to Waverly last night and she was fine. Mictian tells Nicole that Waverly needs space and that she's no longer the "White picket fence in Purgatory girl" that Nicole wants her to be. Insulted, Nicole walks away. Wynonna tells the Mictian that Nicole didn't deserve to hear that. The Mictian replies with, "What? The truth?" Later, Waverly talks to Wynonna, who is in a prison. Dark Wynonna taunts Waverly's relationship with Nicole, stating that Nicole is boring, unlike her. Waverly then forces the Mictian to return to her body. Waverly then walks in to the Homestead barn and finds Nicole. After Nicole tells Waverly that she was worried, Dark Waverly pretends to break down and tells Nicole that Wynonna is possessed. Nicole promises to protect her just when Wynonna walks in. Wynonna tries to convince Nicole that the demon is in Waverly, but she doesn't believe her. She finally does after Dark Waverly tells Nicole to shoot Wynonna, something that the real Waverly would never say. The Mictian calls Nicole "weak" and knocks her out. Wynonna eventually manages to get the flask inside Waverly and the Mictian is forced out and killed. Nicole wakes up and rushes to Waverly's side. Waverly is still shocked that she told Nicole to shoot her sister. Nicole confesses that she almost did, and that she would shoot anyone for her. They then share a passionate kiss. As Wynonna walks Waverly back into the house, Nicole mentions the nasty things that she said. Wynonna replies that it was the demon talking and that she doesn't believe "all of it", which confuses Nicole. (Whiskey Lullaby) Nicole and Waverly are both happy that the latter is cured of her possession. While making out in Waverly's room, Nicole comments that she tastes like "her Waverly" again. But Nicole still wonders what times when she was Waverly and when she was not. Waverly reassures her that all the times they were together, she was herself, because she remembers every second, touch and kiss. (This is not actually true, as her kissing Nicole at the School's Homecoming was the Mictian.) (No Future in the Past) While Waverly and Nicole are playing pool at Shorty's, Waverly brings up that she has submitted a DNA test to find out once and for all if she's truly an Earp. She expects them to arrive at the Police Department. Nicole appears troubled by this and tells Waverly that she has not seen the results yet. Rosita then appears and asks them to help throw Wynonna a baby shower. After a round of drinks, Waverly stumbles onto Nicole's handbag and, to her shock, finds the DNA results. She immediately confronts Nicole about this, who had looked at the results. Nicole tells Waverly that she did it because she loves her and because she wanted to protect her. Waverly insists that she's not a child and doesn't need protection. She also guesses from Nicole's face that she isn't an Earp either and walks away to look at the results herself. (Forever Mine Nevermind) Waverly and Nicole are still fighting after the previous episode. The two are together when Beth Gardner regains consciousness and fight about handling Tucker Gardner. To get away from it all, Waverly goes to a spa with her new friend Rosita where she drunkenly initiates a kiss towards Rosita. The two immediately regret the kiss. Despite cheating on her and sending a mean text, Waverly decides to talk with Nicole and possibly make things right. (I See a Darkness) The episode begins where the previous episode left off with Nicole being attacked by Widow Mercedes Gardner, who is looking for the Third Seal. Waverly arrives not long after and quickly rushes to Nicole's aid. After a brief scuffle, Mercedes bites into Nicole's arm and escapes. Waverly quickly calls 911. After Nicole is rushed to the hospital, Waverly is distraught after learning that Nicole's condition is critical and she will die unless a cure is found quickly. She confesses to Wynonna about her kiss with Rosita, to which she replies that one kiss is not really cheating. Before being sedated, Nicole sincerely apologizes to Waverly for hiding the DNA test and lets her know that she's never loved anyone the way she loves Waverly. Waverly is not yet ready to say goodbye, however and promises Nicole that she will make it and jokes about having a "Sorry Party" when it is all over. Wynonna reassures her that one kiss is not that terrible. Waverly later meets Nicole's wife, Dr. Shae Pressman. Waverly is shocked that Nicole is married and wonders why she didn't tell her. Shae tells her that she and Nicole married in Las Vegas on a fever, but after a while, things cooled down and they separated. She reassures Waverly that it wasn't real and that Nicole truly loves her. Waverly comments about how she tried to keep Nicole out of danger, to which Shae replies that if she truly believed that she could, then she doesn't know Nicole at all. In desperation, Waverly makes deals with The Iron Witch and Widow Beth to save Nicole. She succeeds, but at the cost of betraying Wynonna's trust. (Gone as a Girl Can Get) The episode takes place in an alternate reality. In this parallel universe, Waverly never got together with Nicole, who became Sheriff of Purgatory after Nedley's death, and is instead engaged to Perry Crofte, although she still appears to have feelings for Nicole and harbors some doubt. After Doc is killed, Waverly tells Nicole that she's been hearing the name of Wynonna and Doc mentioning the Iron Witch. They decide to pay her a visit. The Iron Witch conjures up a reversal spell where Waverly and Nicole briefly recall Wynonna. Waverly remembers that her sister's disappearance is her fault. She says that she betrayed Wynonna because of her love for Nicole, which puts a smile on Nicole's face. The gang decides to destroy the trophy to reverse the spell. They eventually find it at the barn. Nicole tells Waverly that she'll follow her wherever she goes and they share a kiss before destroying the trophy. With everything back to normal, Nicole continues to apologizing to Waverly, who responds by kissing her. (I Hope You Dance) Nicole drives Waverly and Wynonna's newborn baby, Alice Michelle Earp, to the edge of the Ghost River triangle. Waverly carries the child over the line and they are both unharmed, revealing that neither of them are part Revenant. Nicole is happy, but Waverly is confused and asks Nicole what she is if neither an Earp nor a Revenant. Nicole replies that she is extraordinary and kisses her. While walking back to the car, Waverly asks Nicole about the divorce, to which she replies that she's working on it. The episode ends with Waverly drinking coffee with Jeremy and Dolls while Nicole is in her car looking at the divorce papers and the files about Bulshar. She walks over and kisses Waverly. Champ Hardy Relationship: Ex-Boyfriend Coming soon. Doc Holliday Relationship: friend, colleague Coming soon. Xavier Dolls Relationship: friend, colleague Coming soon. Jeremy Chetri Relationship: friend, colleague Coming soon. Bobo Del Rey Relationship: guardian/childhood 'imaginary' friend Coming soon. Physical Appearance Waverly has long brown hair that she describes as "hair for days". She is relatively short, muscular, and has hazel eyes that sometimes seem to change color. Her style could be described as openly feminine. Powers and Abilities Current Powers and Abilities * Intellect - Waverly has studied the history of the Earp family, demon lore and a multitude of other subjects which make her a valued member of the Black Badge Division. * Multilingualism - Waverly stated that she is fluent in 4 languages. But so far we know that she is fluent in English, Latin, and possibly Norwegian. Fomer Powers and Abilities In the Season One finale, Waverly came into contact with black demonic slime which caused her to be possessed by a demon named "Mictian", which granted her many abilities. Waverly's eyes would turn black and she wouldn't remember anything afterwards. * 'Demon powers '- When being temporarily possessed by the Mictian, Waverly had unique abilities such as being able to intimidate a soul-devouring demon, gain enough strength to pick up Tucker Gardner by the neck, and even regenerate a missing limb. Appearances Season 1= *Purgatory *Keep the Home Fires Burning *Leavin' on Your Mind *The Blade *Diggin' Up Bones *Constant Cravings *Walking After Midnight *Two-Faced Jack *Bury Me With My Guns On *She Wouldn't Be Gone *Landslide *House of Memories *I Walk the Line |-|Season 2= *Steel Bars and Stone Walls *Shed Your Skin *Gonna Getcha Good *She Ain't Right *Let's Pretend We're Strangers *Whiskey Lullaby *Everybody Knows *No Future in the Past *Forever Mine Nevermind *I See a Darkness *Gone as a Girl Can Get *I Hope You Dance Media Waverlyearp_gallery_002.JPG Waverlyearp_gallery_001.jpg Wynonna-Earp-102-7.png Waverly Earp02.jpg e7384a5b8303fbfc961b32161a1b3258.png Wynonna-Earp-103-5.png Waverly Earp03.jpg Waverly Earp04.jpg Waverly Earp05.jpg Wynonna-Earp-108-15.png facc9cf54b68a6078c3af6345c9c4699.jpg Waverly, Nicole and Alice.png|Waverly, Nicole and Alice (Girlfriend and Niece) Nicole, Waverly, Doc and Alice.png|Nicole, Waverly, Alice and Doc Alice.png|Alice (Niece) Waverly, Doc and Alice.png|Waverly, Doc and Alice Trivia * Had a childhood imaginary friend, that was actually Bobo, who convinced her to bury a totem that allowed revenants on the Earp land. * Named her former childhood pet 'Pikachu the hamster'. * Owns a Red Jeep. * Fights with a shotgun. * In The Blade she reveals that she has a four year degree via correspondence in Ancient Cultures and Languages. * Her favorite food is sweet & sour soup with a dollop of peanut butter but tells people instead, it's lasagna. In Let's Pretend We're Strangers, we learn that Dolls knew her foodie secret. * Curtis bequeathed her a non-human skull and with the help of the Blacksmith, was made Keeper of the Bones. * Items on her bucket list include: Skydiving at 15,000 ft., eating geoduck, swimming far enough into the ocean so she can't see the bottom, Nicole Haught. * Possessed form commonly known as Gooverly or Dark Waverly. * Relationship with Nicole is referred to as WayHaught by fans. * Throughout the show, Waverly had doubts about being an Earp, but after a DNA test, she finds out that she was right. She verbally expresses this in I Hope You Dance ** It was also hinted that Waverly could be half revenant (Bobo Del Rey being the most likely candidate for her father), but in I Hope You Dance, Waverly finally crosses the boundary of the Ghost River Triangle and doesn't experience the "hell on earth" pain, meaning she is not part revenant, although Bobo insists that Waverly is still related to him. * Waverly is the aunt of Wynonna's daughter, Alice Michelle Earp. * Was 4 when her mother left and 6 when her father died. * Was voted nicest person in Purgatory and won a sash for it. * In Steel Bars and Stone Walls, when Waverly is using an English accent undercover, Nicole, who is overhearing, tells her "that is the worst British accent I've ever heard". Dominique Provost-Chalkley, who plays Waverly Earp, is in fact British and grew up in the city of Bristol, in South-West England. Her English accent is real (though her real accent isn't so exaggeratedly posh). * She is a gifted singer. This is demonstrated in She Ain't Right. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Earp Family Category:LGBTQ+ Characters